Problem: $\log_{2}8 = {?}$
If $\log_{b}x=y$ , then $b^y=x$ First, try to write $8$ , the number we are taking the logarithm of, as a power of $2$ , the base of the logarithm. $8$ can be expressed as $2\times2\times2$ $8$ can be expressed as $2^3$ $2^3=8$, so $\log_{2}8=3$.